


Corruption

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, First Time, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-06
Updated: 2003-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex is being bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corruption

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by me some time ago, but due to unfavourable circumstances, I had to pull it down so I could change the email address. I've made a few changes to the original version, tweaked it here and there, so while not _actually_ a complete re-write there has been a paragraph changed here and there. Thanks Louise! 

## Corruption

by Caroline Corken

[]()

* * *

* * *

Lex shivered as he approached the barn, almost as if the stars where shining down a clear bright chill all of their own in defiance of the hazy warmth of a summer night. Looking from his position by the fence he thought he saw movement up where he knew Clark would be. 

He smiled. 

There was an obvious attraction to Clark, made all the more so by the fact that he didn't seem to know he possessed this...power over people. His parents protected him fiercely, his friends, Lex was sure, would put themselves on the line for him just as they knew Clark would for them. If he only knew he had that kind of power at his command, then Whitney would never have been a problem. He would never have been the obstacle Clark perceived him to be. 

Then again, it seemed to go against some sort of ethical code the boy had placed upon himself and Lex suspected that Clark just couldn't help but play the hero. Which was a pity really, as Lex would dearly love to see Whitney get a little payback for what he'd done to Clark. 

A Luthor never forgives, and more importantly, never, _ever_ forgets. 

And it was that power which had first drawn Lex to him. That power, hidden between secrets and lies, yet which went deeper than he suspected even Clark knew. Of course, it didn't hurt one iota that Clark had saved his life that day. Hero to the fore. 

One moment of panic, an eternity of guilt and pain as he went into the water. No regrets except that he was taking someone else with him and then suddenly he was flying...freer than he'd ever felt before in his life and maybe it wouldn't be so bad having some company on this ride, and then he was forcibly pulled out of the sky to fall hard to the dull grey earth and he could feel someone breathing the life back into him and for a second before he opened his eyes he hated that someone more than he ever though possible. 

Then he opened his eyes. 

Fear looking down at him, relief warring with the notion of taking a strangers ragged breath for granted, hope slowly marking the most amazing eyes he'd ever seen in his life, dark hair dripping with water... 

Loving someone more than he thought possible in the time it takes a heart to start beating again. 

Lex sighed in the warm night, shivering again as leaned back against the fence, darting a glance towards the house. He didn't want the understated glares of hostility that papa Kent threw at him every time he went anywhere near him. Or for that matter the maternal sympathy that Martha seemed to have etched on her face whenever the two of them talked. He understood Jonathan's discontent, after all, he was an evil Luthor who was obviously out for all he could get, but Martha's pity...unnerved him. 

And Lex Luthor hadn't felt truly unnerved since he was nine. 

Watching the house, he saw what must have been the Kent's bedroom light come on. By the time it went off again, his very expensive watch told him it was 10.38. 

Early to bed, early to rise. A creed to live by. Probably taking advantage of the kid being out of the house. 

Still, he was surprised Clark hadn't walked past him yet to head back to the warmth and safety of his own bed. He had fully expected to have to catch him on his way over to the house, enticing him off back to the castle for a spot of mid-teenage shenanigans. Which would only consist of some cheap B movie he knew Clark had been looking for, but he would have his company again for a short time. Who said money and power weren't everything? 

Back when Lex had been 15 he'd connived to have his tutor find him watching a porn video he'd found in the back of the man's bedroom closet. One of the more sophisticated and expensive kind that featured golden haired young boys having their faces pressed down hard into the sheets as two men took turns to fuck them. Of course it had led to his teacher asking him if he understood what he was watching. Lex had said no and a new lesson had begun. 

Still, Lex had been the real teacher that day. His father had caught them both in the master bedroom of their Metropolis home and that had been the end of that. 

Served the fucker right for laughing at his mother's portrait. Served Lionel right for being his father. 

Lex shook off the memory. He didn't need his father in his head right now. He didn't need the past rearing it's ugly head, reminding him of who and what he was. 

Money and power weren't everything, but they came pretty damn close. 

Except when it didn't matter at all. And with Clark, it had never mattered. 

More sure of the ground he was on, more sure that he had to try this or live forever without, Lex crossed over to the entrance of the barn and made his way silently up to the loft. 

"Knock knock." 

"Lex?" 

Lex bit down on a grin. Was that surprise he heard in his favourite farm boy's voice? 

"Hey Clark. You busy?" 

He slowly climbed the steps to the top of the barn, unsure in the semi-darkness as to whether or not he'd just seen Clark tucking his shirt back into his jeans. 

"Uh. No. Not busy. Not. . .busy at all. What can I do for you Lex?" 

"Well, a little light for a start would probably be good." 

After so long in the dark, the sudden appearance of light from a hundred or more fairy lights was very welcoming. He approached the telescope where Clark stood, biting down on a grin when he saw that Clark had a blush on his cheeks you could use to melt iron. 

He smirked, and God, but if it didn't somehow manage to add more colour to that face of his. How very, very cute. He cast a glance down to Clark's crotch, noticing that business... had yet to be taken care of. 

He offered up what he thought was a worldly grin. "Don't be embarrassed Clark. You`re only human, right? Everybody does it you know." 

Panic. How...adorable. 

Clark cleared his throat. "They..." Voice an octave higher than normal. This was delicious, better than he could have ever hoped for. "Everyone does what?" 

Ok, panic over. Good recovery rate Clark, Lex thought to himself. He took a step closer, running his finger up the length of the telescope. 

"Play with their...telescope." He grinned a little, enjoying his small play on words. 

And Clark looked so hot with the 'caught in the headlight' look on his face, especially with all the colour that had suddenly drained out of it. 

"Oh God. Lex, you won't tell anyone about this will you?" 

Clark really hadn't just said that, had he? Now, did he play this card or did he hold off on it to a later date? He looked up and down the young man's form, wondering if he was the type of someone who would enjoy delaying gratification. 

Deciding that he'd delayed long enough were Clark was concerned, he mentally allowed himself a 'fuck that', ignoring all that his father had drilled into him about patience preceding victory. Clark here and now sounded so much better than Clark a week, a month or even (god forbid) a year from now. "Clark, if you don't want anyone to know..." A corner of his mouth tilted up, a smile or sorts on his face. He reached down and, placing one hand on Clark's hip, he used the other to pull up his zip. Slowly. "Don't get caught with your pants down." 

It wasn't possible of course, but the silence echoed throughout the barn for a very long moment. 

"Lex..." 

"Yes Clark?" 

"I..." 

"I what?" 

The younger man coughed, clearing his throat, or at the very least, tried to get enough saliva going to actually form a complete sentence. 

"You...you still have your hand on...me." 

Lex leaned in closer, leaning down a little harder on Clark's hip with his hand, playing his other over Clark's crotch and slowly trailing the heel of it up and down over the obvious, glorious erection. 

He flicked out his tongue as he got close to Clark`s neck, leaving a wet mark that he blew on making Clark shiver before whispering, "Do you like my hand on you Clark?" 

Clark's breathing seemed a little strained and a hand timidly touched Lex briefly on his back before disappearing again like it had been caught where it shouldn't have been. Taking that as a sign to go ahead, Lex slid his hands slowly around to the small of Clark's back, pulling him in tighter. Then, kicking a little at Clark's feet, he got him to spread his legs a little further apart, bringing his own leg in-between, using his thigh to rub against that hardness between his legs. 

God, but this boy was to die for! Possibly via a lynch mob before he got sentenced to life imprisonment, but right now, everything and anything seemed worth it to get what he wanted. What he wanted Clark to want. What he was desperate to have Clark want more than anything else. 

Determined, Lex pulled the shirt again out of the waistband of Clark's jeans, gliding his hands over a chest that was almost as smooth as his own, fingers spreading out to try and get as much flesh under them as humanly possible, finally coming into contact with hard nipples, pinching them slightly because he knew how it felt when it was done to him, knew how much he enjoyed it. 

A gasp of breath and a meaningless word half uttered was cut short by his mouth over Clark's, the sweet promise of those oh too sweet lips catching him off guard, pulling him to them ahead of schedule. 

Relief when Clark finally responded, moving his lips against Lex's own; unexpected joy that something could be this wonderful and his. No matter for how long, it was his here and now and he was never going to forget a moment of it. 

A short, sharp press of his teeth on Clark's lower lip caused him to open his mouth wide enough to let Lex slide his tongue in, Clark's eyes widening before almost closing as he responded in kind, almost as if he couldn't get enough. 

Wet slick heat as they tasted and explored each other, Clark's hand more sure of itself as it travelled to his back once more, pulling him closer, Clark rubbing his body against Lex's, a searing heat rising up his spine. Naturally talented then, or maybe Lex just wanted him so badly that everything Clark did was a guaranteed turn on. 

"Lex!?!" Breathless, enquiring...desperate. Lex just wanted to push him down and take him hard, yet something more than stopped him, it demanded patience and tenderness and if Lex had been thinking straight he would have laughed off the notion that he was in love with this boy in his arms. Just like he had laughed it off that day by the river. 

"Anything you want Clark." He bit down lightly on the teenager's neck, causing Clark to grind his hardening erection against Lex's hip. "Anything..." 

"I want..." 

His own dick hard and leaking. Anything Clark wanted. Everything. 

Lex was panting, he couldn't remember being this breathless since he'd been a child. 

"You. I want...you." 

He smiled against Clark's jaw line, flicking a tongue out to enjoy a taste that he was coming to know as Clark before pulling back to look into dark, hungry eyes, amazed that he'd put that hunger there; more desperate by the second to stoke it to an even greater measure simply so he could satisfy it. 

"You're going to love this Clark. I promise." 

He placed his hands on Clark's chest, fingers pressing and nails dragging down that smooth, smooth skin until they reached the waistband of his jeans, dipping under for a second to run them between the fabric and the soft warm skin of Clark's stomach. 

Lex looked back up into Clark's face, caught a glimpse of something there and smiled at him again. "There really is nothing to be afraid of. Do you trust me?" 

Clark nodded and Lex felt something fundamental break inside and heal in that same instant. "Of course I trust you Lex. I know you'd never hurt me." 

Lex licked his lips, unable to help himself. "Well, not unless you asked me to." How could he be surprised that he'd said that out loud and yet Clark's widening eyes and soft, curving mouth begged him to ask it again, understanding more than a teenage boy should. Leaning into Clark's neck again and biting down, a short, quick nip that pulled in a hurried gasp of breath. "Sometimes pain...gets translated into something else. Something darker...hotter...Something more than pain." 

He undid the button at the top of Clark's jeans, pulled the zipper down again. Looking back up into those eyes, he pulled them down. "But here, right now...I just want to taste you Clark." 

He was hard and wet, pre-come leaking against the fabric of his boxer's and Lex couldn't remember his money ever being able to buy him something he'd wanted this badly before, slightly stunned that it was being offered to him by someone who had never asked him for anything other than his friendship and trust. Lex dropped to his knees, only taking his eyes away from Clarks' when he came level with his crotch. This was an altar truly worth praying at and how could any man, correction, how could Lex not fall to his knees? 

He leaned in, rubbing his face against the bulge hidden underneath the soft cotton, feeling the tip wet through the fabric. Oh to taste this...to finally place tongue to tip and just...taste. 

Slipping his fingers under the waistband, he pulled Clark`s boxers down. This was what he had wanted all along. Clark bare and exposed, offering him all that he had to give, Lex more than willing to accept it. He may still have his secrets, but this wasn't one of them any longer. Hard and proud and begging to be swallowed whole, Lex wasn't going to disappoint. A Luthor was never one to disappoint. 

Hands on Clark's hips to hold him still, he pressed in, rubbing his cheek against that hard shaft before turning round and licking the head. Tasting Clark on the purest level, wanting him on each and every single damn one he could worm his way on to. 

A sharp hiss of breath in the warm semi-darkness, too many new sensations all at once, Lex's hands somehow holding him in place. 

He looked up, Clark looking down at him, eyes heavy lidded with desperate need, hands twitching at his sides seemingly unsure of where he could put them. 

First Lex licked his lips, earning him another delightful intake of breath from Clark. Then he reached up and took both of Clark's hands, placing them gently on the sides of his own head. 

"It's ok. It's alright Clark. I want you to touch me. You don't have to ask. You don't ever need to ask." 

Clark nodded. "Oh...okay Lex." 

Shaking his head a little, but with a smile on his face, Lex turned his attention back to the dick that he'd wanted for so long now. 

Surprised at just how hungry he was for this, Lex ran his tongue over the head again, thanking God for that wonderful invention, the taste bud. 

A moan above him told him he was doing something right, the hands on his scalp twitching ever so slightly as control ebbed away. The thought of an out of control Clark, lying under him, naked and glistening with sweat sent a charge straight to his own cock and he felt himself get even harder and even more desperate. 

He swallowed Clark whole. 

"Jesus!" Lex, on some level that wasn't pretty much distracted by the wonderfully hard cock he had his mouth, chalked up the exclamation as a goal. Clark would be wanting more and if he had to, Lex would beg to be the one to give it to him. 

He hummed a little, causing further moaning, using his tongue to press and caress, not noticing when a hand left his head, not caring when something that sounded like wood splintering echoed throughout the barn. 

Lex took a hand away from Clark's hip, bringing it down to his balls, teasing them slightly as he trailed his fingernails softly over them before squeezing gently. 

"Lex . . .I'm . . .oh God!" 

Shuddering his release, Lex swallowed most of it, savouring everything he could, squeezing every drop of sensation out of the moment, memorising it, revelling in it, possessing it in case Clark did the unthinkable and never wanted to see him again. He needed this moment etched with perfect clarity in his mind. 

It was something he could use to keep the loneliness at bay in any possible future mapped out for him by his father; for everything daddy dearest touched turned sour. Lex had known the man all his life, he had his blood running through his veins. How could he not be tainted? And Lex knew he couldn't escape that, no matter how hard he tried. No matter how much he wanted to. 

He fell back onto the heels of his feet, unable to contain the ever-threatening smirk when Clark slid down the wall to join him on the floor. 

"Lex. That was..." 

"Unbelievable? Life altering?" 

Clark offered up a smile that Lex didn't recognise. "Pretty good." 

"Pretty good? And where would that rate on a one out of ten basis, ten being the loss of higher brain function?" 

Clark looked like he was giving it some thought before he answered. "I'd give it a four." 

Lex was genuinely outraged. "Four! You're giving me, Lex Luthor, a four out of ten!?!" 

Clark shrugged, a smile still on his face that both worried Lex on some level and assured him that he really had nothing to be worrying about. "Well, you see, I can only judge on past experience, and seeing as I don't have any...well, I'm sure you see the problem." 

Lex moved, repositioning himself so that he was sitting cross-legged in front of Clark, who would have looked ridiculous sitting there with his trousers around his ankles if only for the fact that Lex was really enjoying the view. 

"And how would you go about remedying this little problem. After all, I can't let it get about that I'm only capable of a four on the Clark Kent Richter scale of great sex now can I?" 

Clark pulled his bottom lip into his mouth, chewing it a little as he fought the blush on his face. "Well, and this is only because we're such good friends an' all. It might be better if you do that again, maybe even..." For a second the red to his cheeks intensified, but he pushed past it. "You know, provide me with a wider scope of such experiences. You know? So I'm better able to judge such things." 

"Better able to judge such things? Think that might help raise the average a bit?" Lex was relaxing more and more by the minute. This was going better than he'd thought. Clark wasn't looking to get away from him, he was looking for more. 

Clark looked down at his crotch. "Might raise..." He looked up into Lex's eyes, and damn-it, if he didn't manage to make Lex harder with just a single look. "...something, anyways." 

Lex was on his feet in a second. "My car's out on the lane. Come back with me to the castle for the night?" 

Lex watched as Clark turned his head to look at the far wall of the barn before turning back to look at him. "Sure. Ok. But I'll need to be back here before dawn?" 

Lex held out his hand to pull Clark back up to his feet, and despite the fact that he wanted to fuck Clark's brains out, was more than ready to fuck him senseless right here and now, Lex felt something twist inside him, something he knew he was trying to force to the back of his mind, but which had been proving to be stronger than him every time he came into any kind of contact with Clark. 

"Are you sure you want this Clark? Want...me?" It was said even before he realised he'd opened his mouth to say it, his father's voice in his mind screaming at him that he was weak for asking, that he should just take take take and never give a damn what the consequences where because a Luthor could make money sing if he wanted to. That money and power where everything. 

Clark reached across and ran a hand down the smooth profile of Lex`s face. "Trust me Lex. If I didn't want you touching me, you'd know about it." 

Lex took the hand in his own, noting the calluses against his own smooth hand, the voice in his head silent now as he whispered, almost afraid of the answer. "Are you sure about that Clark?" 

Clark took the hand that held his, bringing it to his mouth, kissing the heel of Lex's hand, looking at those silver eyes that held nothing but worry and fear that no one else but Clark could see. "Everyone else might think you're a manipulative bastard, but you shouldn't believe your own press Lex. Yes. I'm completely sure." 

Lex felt his heart almost stop again as he realised that he believed him. There was hope in Clark's eyes when he looked at Lex, and it wasn't for anything that Clark wanted, it was for Lex himself. Redemption had never looked so tempting before. 

Grabbing his shirt, Lex pulled him close and kissed him hard, taking nothing that wasn't being given freely. 

"Castle. Now." 

"Yeah..." 

"Uh, Clark?" 

Clark shook his head a little, trying to clear away the cobwebs. So much had happened tonight, so much to take in. "Yeah?" 

"You might wanna try pulling up your trousers. It'll make walking..."Lex looked down, smiling at Clark's returning erection before pulling his eyes back up to his face "...a little easier. Maybe." 

Clark grinned; a grin Lex was beginning to think he might just one day deserve. Shaking his head a little, he started down the steps of the loft. 

* * *

Pulling up his trousers, Clark shook his head in amazement at what had just happened. The sex had been great, a preview of the mind-blowing night that was sure to come, but he was more interested in the new Lex that walked out of his barn tonight. He seemed to have a lighter step, as if a weight had been taken off his shoulders. Clark smiled. He had all the strength in the world, and if he was being honest with himself, he was more than willing to invest both that and his time in ensuring Lex never had to bear such a burden again. 

Laughing a little, he started down the steps of the barn, his hearing picking up the faint, almost inaudible sound of a very expensive motor engine coming to life outside. Life was good right now, and he was going to enjoy it for once rather than worrying about being Smallvilles resident freak of nature. 

And he could admit that being the town freak could be very handy sometimes. It had been a sneaky thing to do, but having X-ray vision was proving to be a very useful tool. Who knew what he might have been doing if he hadn't seen Lex standing outside for almost a full hour before he'd come into the barn. 

He might have actually been playing with his telescope. 


End file.
